


Open Hearts

by booksaremyreality



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksaremyreality/pseuds/booksaremyreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek slowly fell in love with Stiles, but it's funny he thinks that Stiles loved him the entire time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is not what I intended to happen. When I opened the document I had planned on writing something completely different but this came out instead, oh well.

 Stiles was an inherently cuddly person. He loved touch, but not in the creepy, perverted sense. Any of his friends could attest to that. Whether it was a comforting arm around the shoulders or a greeting kiss on the cheek. He did it to everyone, guys included and most people were weirded out but his close friends knew it was just a part of the Stilinski design. Even Jackson had surrendered to his insistent touch but he rolled his eyes none the less. 

 

Derek on the other hand was the complete opposite of Stiles when it came to touch. Years of suspicion and betrayal had hardened his once gently exterior into an impenetrable fortress of disapproving scowls and angry expressions. Kate was a battering ram, knocking down the walls and rendering what was once a majestic castle into charred ruins. Derek had built up walls so strong and so high that it seemed like no one would ever get in again and he would reside in his mind alone. Then Stiles came along. ADHD mind whirring at a thousand miles per hour and mouth struggling to keep up, he had somehow worked his way into Derek’s life and there was no getting rid of him now. At first he was uncomfortable with Stiles. His invasive touch left Derek trembling and his constantly hyper mood left Derek wary and distrustful. This in turn lead to lashing out that was often misunderstood as general meanness as oppose to caution. 

 

Stiles had blindsided him when he asked him out on a date. And now that Derek think’s about it he never really gave an answer, Stiles just said great gave him a time to be ready and told him he’s pick him up. Later that evening Stiles was knocking on his door dressed in slacks and a button down shirt tucked into the waistband. Derek blushed and stuttered out that he didn’t know they were supposed to dress looking down at his jeans and white Henley. Stiles smiled softly at him and said it was fine, grasping his hand to take him to the car. Derek flinched in shock when their hands touched but Stiles’ grip was firm as he chattered about where they were going. Derek was nervous and stumbled through the entire night staying quiet most of the time while Stiles basically told him his life’s story, but he didn’t mind. He liked hearing Stiles talk even if he wasn’t always sure what it was about. The night ended and Stiles dropped Derek off with a kiss on the cheek. Derek blushed again and Stiles laughed. He’d said he liked it when Derek blushed, which made him blush even more. They parted ways and Derek laid in his bet, a riot of stupid cliché butterflies in his stomach as went over the date again and again. 

 

Derek slowly grew to love Stiles which is funny because he thinks Stiles loved him from the very beginning. Stiles opened his heart to every and any one who was willing to tolerate him and sometimes Derek thought that would be his downfall. He was sadly proven right the summer after junior year when Stiles stray dog got hit by a car. Stiles had found the ratty golden retriever wandering by the side of the road, took him home, washed him, fed him and begged his dad to keep him. He took such good care of that dog, loved it like it was his own daughter. And she loved him just the same. The driver who hit her brought her to Deaton who called Scott who called Stiles who burst into tears on the spot, startling Derek. Derek asked what was wrong, desperate to comfort Stiles. Stiles proceeded to tell him what he had happened through his tears. Derek pulled him into a hug and sat them both down on his couch, arranging him on his lap and tucking his head under his chin. Stiles sobbed into his neck for a good half hour before his tears dried up and he was just sniffling into Derek’s now wet neck. Derek whispered he was sorry into Stiles hair and rocked him slowly. 

 

The first time Stiles got injured, seriously injured, Derek ripped the hunter who did it in half. Literally. After he took care of the rogue hunters he sprinted to the hospital where Stiles was resting, after being shot twice in the sternum with miniature arrows shot from a hand crossbow. The Sheriff was there being comforted by Ms. McCall and so was Scott. Derek stood in the corner trying to act unassuming while he tried to keep his emotions in check. It was a long night for all of them: Stiles would stabilize then his blood pressure would sky rocket or take a nose dive, so for the doctors it was pretty much touch and go. In the early hours of the morning right as the sun dipped over the horizon, after Ms. McCall and Scott were forced to go home, the doctors had informed the Sheriff that they had to put Stiles in a medically induced coma and he should wake up in a couple days, a week at most. After another day in the hospital when Derek’s stubbled was beginning to form a beard one of the Sheriff’s friends dragged he and John home to wash up and eat something other than hospital food. They ate across each other in silence, but there was understanding in the silence. Sheriff Stilinski wasn’t thrilled when he found out his son was dating Derek Hale but he now knew that Derek cared deeply for his son and would do anything for him. 

 

Stiles got accepted into the University of Pennsylvania, his top choice, like Derek knew he would. He was happy for Stiles but also selfishly sad because it meant that he would be spending four years on the other side of the country. Despite his worries Stiles reassured him that he only had eyes for Derek and he would call, text or skype him everyday. He would come home for holidays and over the summer. Despite the thousands of miles between them, their relationship stayed strong and six grueling years later Stiles graduated with a masters in business and economics. The entire pack was at his graduation cheering obnoxiously loud when he went on stage to receive his degree. There was celebratory sex that night, lots of it. In fact, the next day they got a complaint from the neighbors. Oops. 

 

And now Derek was getting ready to propose to his boyfriend of eight years in the privacy of their apartment. Lydia wanted fireworks and a sky writing plane but private was more Derek’s style. Stiles was in the middle of stirring the pasta when Derek cleared his throat to get his attention. Stiles turned around with an eye brow raised. Derek got down on one knee. He originally had a long speech planned about why he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Stiles and all the ways he loved him but Stiles already knew that. Derek reminded him everyday that he loved him and he made sure he knew why so he simply came up with this. “Genim Stiles Stilinski, will you marry me?” Stiles launched himself at Derek, wrapping his arms around his neck. He brought his lips to his ear and whispered, “Finally.” _Yes._

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
